Fiftheen years ago
by Higary
Summary: Todos sabemos cómo fue que una noche en el parque se conocieron Shuichi y Yuki, y luego comenzaron con su peculiar, extraña y conflictiva relación. Pero... ¿realmente fue esa la primera vez que se vieron?


¡¡Hola, gente bonita!! Lles traigo este pequeño y sencillo oneshot que espero que les guste tanto como a mí. No olviden dejar sus críticas y comentarios, saben que espero sus felicitaciones, quejas, pedradas, amenazas, regaños, saludos, jitomatazos, flores y demás. Sin más las dejo para que lean el fic.

Nota: Basado un poco en el doujinshi sasunaru "A gentle promise"

Todos sabemos cómo fue que una noche en el parque se conocieron Shuichi y Yuki, y luego comenzaron con su peculiar, extraña y conflictiva relación. Pero... ¿realmente fue esa la primera vez que se vieron?

HACE 15 AÑOS...

El pequeño rubio Eiri Uesugui había acompañado a su padre a Tokio porque iba a llevar a cabo una ceremonia en un funeral. Como estaba algo aburrido decidió ir al parque que se encontraba frente al lugar de la ceremonia. Mientras caminaba miró a un grupo de niños que rodeaban algo, y picado por su curiosidad se acercó a ver. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que estaban golpeando a una personita de cabello rosa.

-¡¡Oigan, déjenle en paz!! –les gritó

Los niños salieron corriendo y dejaron llorando a aquella personita. Eiri se acercó inmediatamente para levantarle.

-¿Estás bien...?

En ese momento se topó con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, eran de un color violeta precioso.

-Gra...gracias... –le contestó entre sollozos

-No llores –dijo limpiándole las lágrimas-. Las niñas se miran mucho más bonitas con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, eres muy amable –se limpió el resto de las lágrimas-, pero no soy una niña.

-¿Eh?, ¿eres un niño?

El pequeño pelirosa asintió.

-No lo pareces. Es que –sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas-... eres muy bonito.

Ahora fue el turno del otro niño de sonrojarse.

-G-gracias, pero –agachó la cabeza-... por eso me molestan los otros niños.

-¿Uh?

-Es que dicen que parezco niña y se burlan de mí.

-Pues son unos tontos –le sujetó la mano y sonrió-. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos juntos?

-¡Sí!

-Soy Eiri Uesugui, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Shuichi, Shuichi Shindou. Mucho gusto, Eiri-chan.

Estuvieron jugando en aquél parque hasta que llegó el atardecer.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde –dijo el rubio-. Mi papá debe estarme esperando.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?

-Sí, lo siento... ¿Qué sucede, Shu-chan? –preguntó al verlo tan triste

-Estoy seguro... de que no nos volveremos a ver...

-No digas eso. Ah, ya sé –le sujetó la mano de nuevo-. ¡Juro que un día me casaré contigo!

-¿Eh?

-Por ahora tengo que marcharme, pero te prometo que un día volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces me quedaré contigo para siempre. Yo te protegeré.

-¿Es en serio? –Eiri asintió- ¡¡Qué bien!!

-Pero a cambio tú tienes que prometer que me esperarás hasta entonces, ¿entendido? –dijo con seriedad

-Síp –le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía muy feliz-, lo haré, Eiri-chan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un departamento de Tokio vivían juntos desde hace dos años dos hombres muy famosos. Un rubio novelista fumaba un cigarrillo en la cama; a su lado dormía plácidamente un joven de cabellos rosados quien respiraba acompasadamente después de la ronda de pasión que habían culminado minutos atrás.

-Hace poco que lo recordé –murmuró y miró a su pareja-, pero estoy seguro que Shuichi no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ocurrió ése día.

Sujetó la mano del chico y la acercó a sus labios para besarla.

-Ahora... finalmente estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa, Shu-chan.

-Mmm –el pelirosa abrió los ojos y sonrió-... ¿Qué pasa, Yuki? Deberías dormir un poco.

-Está bien –apagó el cigarrillo y se metió dentro de las sábanas. Inmediatamente el de ojos violeta se acurrucó en su pecho

-Buenas noches, Yuki.

-Que descanses, baka.

_Hace varios años le hice una promesa a un niño pequeño. Le prometí que un día lo encontraría otra vez y entonces siempre estaríamos juntos. Llegué con trece años de retraso, pero ahora estoy aquí, cumpliendo con dicha promesa, y justo como lo dije aquél día, yo siempre lo protegeré._

_**FIN**_


End file.
